In Too Deep
by Tommy4eva
Summary: After Jude's third album, she left the music industry, mainly because Tom left. Now, seven years later, she gets a call from the past, asking her to go on one final tour with none other than solo artist Tom Quincy as a final goodbye to fans. What will hap
1. A Blast From The Past

**Ok, so this is set seven years after Tommy left. Jude is 24 and is an author that lives in New York. She writes romance novels about heartbreak, but in a couple of her novels, the girl gets the man. She had written a total of 6 books. She started writing two years after Tommy left and quit the music industry. She is making a very good living and her top competitor is J.K. Rowling. **

**Tommy is 30, going on 31, and is a successful solo artist, who is now engaged. (That little girl was his niece of his adoptive sister.) He still writes songs about Jude, but his fiancé doesn't know that . . . yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. And also, in this story I'm going to steal, well borrow, one my favorite series, as in reading, that Jude is going to be writing. I give credit to Lisi Harrison for 'The Clique' series. Isn't that funny that her last name is Harrison? Tee Hee. **

**And without further ado . . . **

**Chapter One: A Blast From The Past**

Twenty-four-year-old Jude Harrison, a successful author, was wrapped up in her current novel, typing away furiously at the keys. But this story was different than any story that she had ever written in her 5 years of being an author. She was writing a very girly novel about a bunch of stuck up popular girls at a school named The OCD (Octavian Day School) when a new girl comes and threatens everything. (I highly recommend the series. If you want to know more, say so in your review.)

The familiar ring tome on Jude's cell phone filled the silence. Continue typing with one hand, Jude reached for her cell and answered it, resting it on her shoulder and tilting her hand, holding it in place while she continued typing with both hands.

"Hello?" She asked in a distant tone. She hated being interrupted when she was writing, and when she was she barely paid attention.

"You're writing, aren't you?" A voice from her distant past asked. Jude stopped typing and gripped her cell phone tightly.

"Yes. How did you know?" Jude asked in cold voice. She heard the male voice snicker.

"What? No hello from my favorite Instant Star?" He asked. Jude rolled eyes.

"Where did you get my cell number, Darius?" Jude asked bluntly, not playing into his antics. She heard him sigh and let a small, satisfied smile come over her features. She still had it.

"Are you even asking that?" Darius asked in return. He was right. Darius probably had tons of connection now that he had Tommy as an artist. Jude swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat from the thought of Tommy. It still hurt.

"What do you want?" Jude asked, beginning to type again. She wasn't really interested in what Darius had to say.

"Stop typing so we can actually have a conversation." Darius ordered. Jude rolled her eyes for maybe the third time in 3 minutes.

"Make me." Jude said. She heard Darius sigh, clearly frustrated.

"And here I thought that maybe you grew up." Darius said in a sympathetic voice like he was a doctor you told his patient that she had cancer.

"Was that jab supposed to hurt, Darius? Because if it did, you failed a pathetically." Jude said, happy that he sighed again. She was still typing, and there were no grammar or spelling mistakes yet. She had skills.

"Ok, fine, if you want to be immature then let's just get down to business." Darius said. Jude heard a knock and knew that she was on speakerphone. She rolled her eyes . . . again, how Darius of him.

"D, I need to talk to you," an all to familiar voice said. Jude froze. She could imagine her eyes the size of saucers. She hadn't heard that voice for three years since he . . . never mind.

"T it has to wait. I'm in the middle of an important phone call." Darius replied. Jude came in control of her bodily functions, and spoke, hoping that she had the same effect that he had on her.

"Since when did I become so important, Darius? I have a different life now. I'm happy. Why call me all the sudden?" She asked, trying to get through to Tom that she was happy . . . kind of.

"Tom? Are you ok?" Darius asked. Jude smiled a little bit. So it was still the same between them?

"Y-yah. I-I'm fine. Why?" Tom asked in an unsteady voice.

"Well, for one, your face is white as a ghost. Two, your gripping to doorknob so tight that your knuckles are white. And three, you look like you just heard a ghost." Darius explained, giving Jude a clear picture of what he looked like right now.

"If only you knew." Jude heard Tommy mumble. She grinned, knowing that he was referring to the whole ghost thing D had said.

"What was that?" Darius asked, clearly not hearing him.

"Getting a little old there, are we D?" Jude asked, clearly amused. She heard Darius growl and her grin grew. Then she heard Tommy snicker and felt her insides to a back flip.

"She still has the same bite, Darius, you better watch out." Tom warned. Jude's grin grew even wider, if possible, and her insides did another flip.

"And same old Tom; talking about me like I can't hear a word you're saying." Jude said back, speaking directly to Tom for the first time in years.

"Jude, I can just hear you grinning devilishly through the phone. I still know you." Tom bit back. Her grin faded and she decided that it was best to just find out what Darius wants so she could get back to her story.

"Darius just tell me what you want, 'cause I really want to get back to typing my new story." Jude said. She could feel Tommy still standing at the door in Darius's office.

"Can you still sing, Jude?" Darius asked, causing Jude to gape her mouth in utter disbelief. Why would he ask her something like that?

"Of course I can still sing, I just don't." Jude replied slowly after a while, wondering why he possibly would want to know that.

"Prove it." He said bluntly. Jude's mouth hung open again. Was Darius really asking her to sing, just like that?

"No." Jude said. "I refuse."

"Jude. Please. I just need to know if you still can or not." Darius pleaded. Was Darius pleading with her? Wow. That's a first.

"Fine. What do you want me to sing?" Jude gave in. Tommy was still there, so now was her chance to show him that he hadn't taken her voice.

"Hm. How about . . . The chorus of the last song you ever recorded." Darius said. Jude sighed and thought back to the last song she recorded, and then cleared her throat. This song would be hard to sing, since she hadn't sung in a while, and it was hard to sing. She remembered how Kwest had gotten so frustrated and smiled softly at the memory. Remembering what she had to do, she opened her mouth and sung her heart out, even though it was only a chorus.

"_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me . . ."_

Jude had hit ever note perfectly, and she was sitting down, so that was even better. The silence that followed was defining.

"Wow." She heard someone breathe out from the other end. Was that Spied?

"Vincent?" Jude asked, using his first name purposefully. She knew that Darius had told them to be quiet the minute that she heard him say wow, otherwise she would have know that he was there.

"Dude, first name usage." He said, using Jude's hated nickname he made her. She laughed. Wow, she just realized how much she missed it there. How much she missed singing. But writing was her life now, and that's the way it was.

"Jude!" She heard two other familiar voices yell in greeting at the same time "Jinx!" They called. "Ow!" They both said after they punched each other simultaneously. Jude and Spied cracked up and Darius chuckled, but Jude didn't hear anything from Tommy, and she knew he was still there.

"So, did I sing ok?" Jude asked, knowing that she did way better than good.

"You were amazing, girl." Tommy was the first to reply, and as quiet as it was, it felt like the whole world could hear. The entire room was silent, but to Jude, it sounded as loud as an avalanche.

"S-so what was the purpose of this little phone reunion?" Jude asked, breaking the loud silence.

"Well, Tommy if going on world tour, and he's going to be coming to New York. SME and I thought that it would be cool if you went with him and open for him. You can play all your past songs. It's a six-month tour, and we were hoping that this could be like a little reunion, and it could be your official good-bye to the music world. And you can either start in Toronto or New York." Darius explained.

"What!" Jude and Tom both yelled at the same time, both bolting out of their chairs at the same time.

"That's crazy!" Tom yelled.

"I agree!" Jude yelled. So obviously this is the first time Tom had heard about it also, and it was his tour.

"Just calm down." Darius ordered. "I don't see any problem with it, and SME would love it if they got to go on tour with Jude once last time. After all, you only went on two short tours. This is a worldwide tour, and the perfect time to say good-bye to all your fans." Darius said. Jude sighed and slowly sat down in her chair, sitting so the back of her head was leaning against the back of her chair and her butt almost falling off the chair and running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Do I have a choice? My fans would be stoked, and so would SME, but when I left the music world before, I meant for good. I don't see what going back would accomplish besides getting my fans happy, and then telling them that that was just my good-bye. And what about my book? I'm an author now. I have responsibilities. I have interviews, I have-" But Darius cut off her rant.

"Jude, please. I'm begging you, and that's something that I've never done before." Darius said.

"Actually, you already begged me to do something for you today, and that was prove that could still sing. I can't believe that I got you to beg twice in one day. Little ol' me." Jude chuckled.

"It's not going to work, D. She has responsibilities and I have a fiancé." Tom said. Jude rolled her eyes.

"What does your fiancé have to do with this? You were going on tour before, and now that I might come with you, you say, 'I have a fiancé'?" Jude shook her head, "I just don't see what she has to do with this."

"Never mind." He mumbled. There was silence, and then Tom spoke again. "I'm fine with it. It's just up to Jude now." Then, Jude felt Tommy's presence leave the room, followed by the click of a door.

"Still same questions here." Jude said.

"Well, you can cancel your interviews, get your responsibilities taken care of, and bring your laptop with you." Darius answered simply.

Jude knew that SME wanted this. Jude knew she wanted this. But still . . . something felt wrong. Six months with Tom. He may have a fiancé, but he's still Tommy Quincy and she's still Jude Harrison. And weather they like it or not, they're still Jommy.

"Fine. I'm coming to Toronto. Might as well see Sadie." Jude answered regrettably, snapping her phone shut immediately. What had she just gotten herself into?

**So? What do you think? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! I live for them!**


	2. No Turning Back Now

**Oh. My. God. You all blow me away! I was so happy with your guys response! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lol. Normally I would have reviewed to all your guyses reviews, but when I tried to, it wouldn't let me. So right now I'm saying thank you to all who reviewed! I love them! Keep reviewing and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: No Turning Back Now 

**One Week Later . . .**

"Miss. Miss. Miss we're here." Jude woke up to a kind flight attendant shaking her awake. "We're landing. Please put your seat belt on." Jude shook out her limbs, putting her laptop back in the carrying case and buckling up. She pulled out a make up bag and a brush out of her carry-on and proceeded to fix her hair and make up. When it was perfect, she placed everything back and leaned back, sighing.

Darius had sent her first class tickets back to Toronto and told her that a limo would pick her and her many backs up and bring her straight to the studio where they would leave. There was no one to visit here, so Jude wasn't complaining. Victoria was still off somewhere with Don, and Stuart and Yvette died in a car crash. Sadie would be there to say hi . . . then bye. Spied, Wally and Kyle were probably there already, along with Tom.

Right now Jude was wearing a 'you-never-should-have-left-like-that-that-night' outfit. She was wearing a plain black tank top, but the way that it fit made her boobs look bigger, and when she pulled the bottom down over her hips, it made them look even curvier in a good way. For pants she was wearing a pair of light blue Sevens that made her legs to fah-bulous and high-top camo converse. Her blonde hair was down and slightly wavy while her make-up was smoky eyes shadow and a nude lip-gloss. She wore a little blush on her cheekbones for rosy cheeks. It looked great against her porcelain color skin because she used just the right amount to make it look natural. She looked natural and her outfit was far from over the top, like she dressed like this everyday, which was true . . . but still . . . this was different . . . and plus she look like she was eighteen, which was good because she hated to dress sophisticatedly.

**25 minutes later . . .**

Jude stepped out of the limo and into the warm Toronto day. She was in front of G-major for the first time in five years. The only thing that she carried was her laptop, and the limo driver and workmen loading the luggage onto the bus started to put it in the bus.

Jude slung her laptop carrier strap over her shoulder, put her Dior oversize sunglasses on her face, pulled her top down over her hips and marched up the steps, entering G-Major, but not bothering to take her sunglasses off. She walked over to D's office and knocked.

"Come in." Darius said from the other side. Jude took a deep breath, turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. In the office were D, SME, Sadie, Tom, and Tom's fiancé. Jude reached up, out the sunglasses on top of her head, brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and waved with a slight smile.

"Uh, hi." She said. Sadie was beaming, along with SME, Darius, and surprisingly Tom's fiancé. Tom was the only one not smiling; he was taking interest in his shoes. Sadie jumped up, joined by SME and ran over to Jude, giving her a group hug.

"Watch the laptop! It has my life on it!" Jude laughed.

**Tommy . . .**

Tom watched Jude laugh as after the group hug, everyone got in line, even Darius, to get individual hugs from Jude.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Vanessa, his fiancé, asked. Tom just shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go meet her. I love her music." She said, getting up, leaving Tommy. He was the only one who wasn't smiling and the only one who wasn't greeting Jude.

_She's still so damn beautiful, _Tommy thought, _and what's really weird is that with the laptop over her shoulder, she looks even hotter . . . it's just something about her being an author that's . . . hot . . . no, I cant think this, I have a fiancé, a gorgeous fiancé. Long brown hair, hazel green eyes, and a body to die for. But Jude is . . . ugh! Stop thinking about Jude!_

Tom was brought out of his thoughts because someone was looming over him, standing with hands on hips. Tom expected it to be Vanessa, wondering why he hadn't come over yet, but when he looked up, he saw Jude smiling down at him.

"And why haven't you given me a hug yet?" She questioned, pulling him up and hugging him. Tom slowly wrapped his arms around her petite frame. It must have taken a lot for her to just come over and hug him like nothing was wrong. Like three years ago he didn't come and beg for her forgiveness, and she turned him down, saying that it was too late.

"She's a beautiful woman, Tom." Jude whispered in his ear, as they pulled apart. He didn't want her to say that, because it meant that she was giving her 'approval'.

"Jude, Tom, SME, we leave in 2 minutes. You might want to go check out your tour bus." Darius said. Jude hugged Darius and her sister good-bye, picked up her laptop, which she had put down, an put her sunglasses over her eyes before walking out of the office, SME right behind her.

Tom was the last on the bus because Vanessa decided that it was best to cry and not let Tommy go until he got her to stop crying. He stepped onto the bus and smiled. It was luxury, leather couches, soft carpeting, giant plasma screen TV, a breakfast bar in the corner, and a fridge behind it stock full of food.

He went to check out the fridge, and inside there were five shelves; each labeled Tom, Jude, Vincent, (to his amusement) Wally, and Kyle. There were all of their favorite foods designed to their separate needs, and in the door was labeled with their names and all their favorite drinks. Tom smiled and grabbed a coke from his door shelf and closed it, going in search of his room.

He walked down the hall, entering the only room that did have rustling noises. Inside, the rooms were designed to what they liked. Tom's room was plush white carpeting, dark blue walls, and a white comforter. But since space was limited, it was only a single bed. He also had a small closet, in which his bags were already stacked.

He knocked on the door on the room on the right of his, (Toms' was the last in the hall) and when he heard a grunt, telling him to come in, he opened the door and discovered that it was Jude's room. The carpet turned into hardwood and the walls were a deep maroon red. Her bed was pushed to the wall, and it was a down comforters that was fluffy looking and white while her sheets matched her walls while her pillow cases were white. Jude was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap, and staring at the screen intently, typing away furiously.

"Can we switch rooms?" Tom asked. He definitely liked Jude's better. He had been expecting something more teenager with picture of rock stars and black walls. But that was just the way that he remembered the 17-year-old rock star. She was now 24-years-old and was even more mature then he remembered her. He would be surprised if Jude was _still _more mature than him.

"Keep dreaming." Jude mumbled, still typing.

"Jude, I was hoping that we could talk." Tom said slowly. Jude sighed, saved her work and closed the lid, motioning for him to take a seat on the bed. He sat down across of her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Earlier, when you hugged me, that was really mature of you. I know that I was acting immature, just sitting there, but I didn't know how to act." Tom said. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Quit talking to me like I'm seventeen again, Tom. I'm twenty-four now. I'm not the same naïve seventeen-year-old seven years ago. So why don't you talk to me like an adult. I've sure as hell been an adult longer than you." Jude said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was right. She's always been mature than Tom, which is what she meant.

"Ok, your right. I just always thought that things would be the same. That life would stand still." He said, looking down.

"Bullshit, Tom. You knew very well that night when you drove away that time wouldn't stand still. You knew exactly what you were doing. What possessed you to say that just now, I don't know. But right now, I don't want to see you. Please leave, now." Jude ordered.

She watched as Tom slowly stood up and walked to the door, only stopping to say the two words that he had to say three years ago and she would have been his.

"I'm sorry," before walking out and closing the door behind him. Jude sighed and laid back on her bed, letting a single tear make it way down her cheek.

**Flashback**

_It was lightly raining the night he knocked on her door. Jude opened it, expecting the pizza that she had ordered to be here, but instead she opened her door to reveal Tom._

_"Jude." Tom said, staring at her. She was about to slam the door in his face, but he put his hand out, stopping her. "Wait. We need to talk." He said. Jude sighed and let him inside._

_"What do you want, Tom? After five years you come to my apartment in New York? After no contact for years, you just show up?" Jude questioned, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. _

_"I know, Jude. I know that I should have stayed in contact. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you're my life. After all these years apart, I still need you. You're my rock. You keep me from doing stupid things. All those year I was gone; I would want to get drunk. I go out and buy the alcohol, but then I would think of you and how disappointed you would be, I would dump it all down the drain. I couldn't do it. I couldn't drown myself in alcohol." He said, now pacing._

_"And that's all you have to say? That I kept you from getting drunk? That I'm your rock? That you need me? That's all you have to say?" Jude questioned. _

_"Y-yah." He said uneasily. Jude threw her head back and laughed. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she was._

_"I can't believe you. After all these years of to contact what so ever, that's all you have to say." Jude said, shaking her head. "Get out." _

_"What? Why?" He asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He really didn't get it. _

_"Get out. If that's all you have to say, then get out." Jude said. He shook his head, not understanding._

_"So be it." He said, brushing past her and walking out the door. Jude fell to the floor in sobs. He couldn't say ' sorry', or 'I love you', instead he said something else. What was so hard about saying sorry? Little did she know that Tommy was leaning against the door, listening to her cry._

**End Flashback**

Jude cried silently in her room. Why did he have to say sorry now that he had a fiancé? Now he had her heart again, and there was nothing that she could do to get it back. There was no turning back now. Especially since the bus just started up.

**I hope that it's ok… and I hope that it made sense. Please, please, please, please review! Whenever I read them I smile, and I don't smile very much either.**


	3. Plotting

**I decided to do a double up date today because this one is so short. But I hope that you like it anyways. Please review!**

**Chapter Three: Plotting**

Tom was sitting on the leather couch when Wally, Kyle, and Spied trudged out of their rooms. They were two hours on the road, and Tom was hoping that they would stay in their rooms because he had a suspicion that they were still immature.

"Guys, if you came out here to mess around, don't even think about it. Look around at all the expensive things." Tom stated bluntly.

"Dude, we've matured." Spied said, sorta lying, "And besides, were looking for Jude." Wally and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"She should be in her room." He said in a dismissive manner. SME all rolled their eyes and went towards Jude's room.

"Dude! You in there?" Spied hollered before opening the door, not even wait for an answer. They looked around, and saw Jude asleep. They looked close, and saw that her face was a little red and blotchy, knowing immediately that she cried herself to sleep. They closed the door quietly and all went into Wally's room.

"The fact that Jude was crying has something to do with Tommy boy." Spied sad once they were all seated.

"I agree." Wally said.

"Me too. Tom may be getting married, but that doesn't mean he ever stopped loving her. I mean they've been back in each other's lives for a few short hours, and Jude already cried herself to sleep." Kyle said. The other boys made grunting noises in agreement.

"This may sound cruel in many levels; but we need to get Jude and Tommy together." Spied said. Wally and Kyle looked shocked for a second, but then their expressions slowly turned into evil grins.

"Man! That's genius! Everybody knows that there has always been major chemistry between them. We can call it 'Operation Jommy'!" Kyle said excitedly.

"It's time to start phase one of 'Operation Jommy'." Wally said. Once Spied, Wally and Kyle all agreed on something, there was no changing their minds.

Ok, It's totally short. But this is just so you know what SME is up to.


	4. First Concert

**Because I almost immediately got great reviews, I posted another chapter! Three in a day. That's a record for me. Once again, I asked you to please, please, please, please, please review!**

**They were going to go straight to New York from Toronto. Making only one stop at a stadium in Canada close to New York. (I've never been to Canada; so don't mind my lack of being specific.) **

**And the song that I choose, I've never heard it before, so just bare with me if I get the music idea wrong. I'll go disclaimer at the end, because I'm weird and don't want to give the song away.**

**Chapter Four: First Concert**

Jude woke up when she felt the bus pull to a stop. They couldn't be at the first concert, because they still had to drive for hours to get there. She got up and looked out her window. She saw that they had stopped at a gas station. Sighing, Jude fixed her hair and touched up her make up. She had fallen asleep with her shoes on, so she walked out side.

It was colder her than in Toronto, and the second that Jude stepped off the bus, a cool wide blew across her bare arms, causing her to shiver and hurry into the convenient store that was part of the gas station.

The second that she stepped inside, she saw Tom browsing the shelves. And something that was peculiar was that Spied, Wally and Kyle were bunched up in a corner, one of them peeking up every once in a while, checking to see if anyone was approaching. She shook it off and headed for the candy section. That tour bus was chuck full of heath food, and Jude still had a huge sweet tooth. She selected a few things and went to pay. But as she was leaving the isle, she was looking down at her candy, reading the ingredients, so she smacked right into someone walking toward to beer case. She looked up. Blushing the second she saw what the man looked like.

He had blonde hair that was just long enough to hang in front of his stunning green eyes. He was wearing some jeans with a plain white T-Shirt that was somewhat too tight and showed off his muscles. He was definitely hot.

"S-sorry" Jude mumbled. She looked down and fiddled with her candy. She looked up once she heard his deep voice.

"It's ok." He said. "My names Matt." He added, sticking out his hand. Why was he introducing himself? Oh well.

"I'm Jude." She said, shaking his hand. He had a strong grip and kept eye contact with her.

"Your Jude Harrison!" He exclaimed, realization washing over him. Jude blushed and let go of his hand.

"Yah. That's me." She said. He smiled brightly, nearly blinding her with his bright, perfectly straight white teeth.

"I love your music. Why did you quit?" Matt asked curiously. Jude sighed, and right when she was about to say that she would rather not talk about it, she heard the bus start up. She looked up and saw Tom staring at her and Matt over his shoulder as he boarded the bus. What? Did he think that she was going to jump the bones of a perfect stranger right then and there? She wasn't Tommy.

"Shit! I have to go!" She didn't even notice that Tom and SME had left. She pulled the first bill out if her pocket, knowing that it was more than a one because she never carried ones, and ran outside. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Matt staring at her, and she jumped onto the bus before the driver closed the doors.

SME and Tom were all sitting on the couch, looking at Jude slightly amazed. She looked at all of their faces, trying to figure out what was so amazing,

"What? What are you all staring at?" Jude demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"We've never seen you run so fast." Tom said with a chuckle. Jude rolled her eyes and walked past them all into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

**Back In The 'Living Room'**

"So . . . Tom . . . how does it feel to have Jude back in your life?" Spied questioned. Tom shot him a death glare before getting up and walking into his own room.

"I know that would get him away." Spied said excitedly as the boys bunched up again, talking in whispers, and putting the final details on Phase One of 'Operation Jommy'.

**One Hour And Half Later **

"SME! Get your ass's in my room, now!" Jude hollered. The boys came out of Wally's room so fast that you could have sworn there was a fire somewhere. Like under their asses.

"Dude. What is it?" Spied asked as they all entered her room. She was smiling brightly and her electric and acoustic guitars were out.

"Well-" But Jude was cut off because Tommy came in.

"What's up with the yelling?" He asked. Jude looked at him before looking away, speaking to the floor.

"I wrote a sing, and I want to sing it tonight, so I need SME to help me with the music." Jude said, still not looking up. Tom was some what hurt by her words. He wished that she would have come to him to write the song with, but she was still pissed, and had every right to be.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll be in the front room if you need help." He said, hoping that she would get the hint that he wanted to help. But all he got was a small nod, eyes still downcast. He sighed and walked out of Jude's room, shutting the door behind him and making his way to the front room for some good T.V.

"So, should we get our instruments?" Wally asked. Jude's smile returned and she looked back up, smiling and nodded. Wally went to go get is bass guitar, Spied his electric guitar, and Kyle went to get his drumsticks, seeing as how he couldn't set up his drum set in the room . . .

**Outside The Stadium**

Wally, Kyle and Spied were preparing for their show, and discussing 'Operation Jommy'.

"Dudes, her new song is going to make this harder," Kyle said, doing one more check on his drum set. "Should we re-think Phase One?"

"No. It's too late now. Phase One will be in action once this concert is over." Spied said. Wally and Kyle nodded their heads. There was no going back now.

**Right Before Jude And SME Go On**

Tommy walked out onto stage, and the stadium erupted into screaming girls shouting 'I love you Tommy', and 'Marry me'. Tom brought to microphone up to his mouth.

"Thank you very much. Now, I have an opening act this tour, and I hope you all love her. She had been in the music industry before, and she decided to do one last tour as her official good-bye to the music world. Please Welcome Jude Harrison And Spiederman Mind Explosion!" He yelled. Jude walked onto stage while SME were jumping around like teenagers. The audience was shocked, but after Jude had quit and Tom's solo career began, a lot of her fans had gone to Tommy fans because he was her producer. So pretty soon her old fans were screaming, even Tom's fans were screaming.

"Thank you, thank you." Jude began as she lowered the microphone on the stand, "I know this may be a shock, but I hated leaving my fans hanging, so I agreed to come on tour with Tom to say good-bye to the music industry. I will be singing songs from my first, second and third album, and I still do write songs, so you might be in for a treat tonight, you just have to wait and see." Jude turned around and whispered 'My Sweet Time' to SME before they started.

After singing 'My Sweet Time', 'There's Us', 'White Lines', 'Fade To Black', and 'Skin', Jude was supposed to go off stage, but no, this is Jude.

"Ok, so I know that I'm supposed to get off stage now, but I do have another song that I want to sing. I wrote it today, and did the music, so it might be a little rough." She went off stage for three seconds, and came back carrying an acoustic guitar. She whispered to SME that she changed her mind and was going acoustic. They shrugged and went off stage, making sure that they got applause first. They knew that Jude got this because she had worked on acoustic, just in case she changed her mind. She put the microphone on the stand, pulled up a stool, and put the guitar on her lap.

"This song is called 'Can't Rain All The Time'." She said before starting. She knew that Tom was watching her intently. She wanted to look him in the eyes, but couldn't, so she just sung her heart out.

"_Can't rain all the time_

_That's what I used to say_

_But you were always on my mind,_

_But now that you went away_

_Did you even understand?_

_All the ways I loved you_

_But you didn't care_

_Were you ever truly there?_

_Can't rain all the time_

_There has to be a sign_

_Maybe you and me_

_Aren't meant be_

_Gonna wash away time_

_Can't rain all the time_

_The storm is finally over_

_Yeah you're still so yesterday_

_I'm a little older_

_Too old to play those games_

_But not you!_

_You still do!_

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

_Can't rain all the time_

_There has to be a sign_

_Maybe you and me_

_Aren't meant be_

_Gonna wash away time_

_Can't rain all the time_

_Can't rain forever_

_No more clouds_

_No more doubts_

_I'm over it_

_What don't you get?_

_Call me when you grow up_

_Can't rain all the time_

_There has to be a sign_

_Maybe you and me_

_Aren't meant be_

_Gonna wash away time_

_Can't rain all the time" _

The audience erupted in wild applause and Jude smiled and thanked them, loving the fact that the audience loved her song.

"Now, out your hands together for Little Tommy Q!" Jude yelled. The audience laughed and Jude laughed a little with him. "I mean Tom Quincy." She said before walking off stage. Tom grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." He murmured before walking on stage. Jude rolled her eyes walked into her dressing room. SME had heard what Tom had said, and grinned to each other, maybe the song had worked to their advantage.

**Foot Note: Song credit goes to Hilary Duff for the song 'Can't Rain All The Time'. I came across the lyrics when I was looking for some other Hilary duff lyrics, and I thought that it was perfect. Please review! I love them!**


	5. Trapped Part One

**OMG! I so love you all! Phase one of 'Operation Jommy' begins in this chapter. And since it's SME, you know it won't be too well thought out, but they keep getting better and better. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And please review! Here are some spical thanks to the people who reviewed though.**

**ur21- Yay! I'm so thankful that you love it! I love getting positive reviews!**

**Lil Spazzy Q- Thanks for reviewing. I love you review because you told me exactly what I'm doing right. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**hurray4harrison- Lol. I'm happy that you like my story. It mean a lot. Thanks for the review. And Tim is mine no matter what you say!**

**musical-cynders- So happy that you're enjoying the story. Here's another one, and I hope that you still love it. **

**ilovetommyq- You're going to have to wait to see what happens next chapter. Lol. If you mean the Hilary Duff lyrics, they're off of her new album. I think that the album is called 'Can't Rain All The Time' like the song, but I'm not so sure. Also I'll send you the new chapter for our story shortly, but I'm stuck a little, so I'll just send it to you in hopes that you can help me.**

**Lose Yourself in The Music- I'm so, so, so glad that you're 'seriously loving this story'! And thank you for such a great review last chapter. **

**lileigh760- Well, like I said, SME being SME did the first plan that came to mind. So in other wards, they don't totally know what they're doing. Who knows… they might have even made things worse between Tom and Jude…**

**Tommy's my 21- Or what? Lol. Here's another post. Sorry it took so long! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter Five: Trapped Part One**

Tom came off stage after his performance and immediately started looking for Jude. He needed to talk to her about that song of hers. He knew that he still loved her, but he couldn't do that to Vanessa. When he got back to Toronto, he was going to have a long talk with Vanessa. Who know where it was going to get.

Tom spotted Jude flirting with one of the crew, and felt a wave a jealously come over him. He watched as she laughed and placed a hand on his upper arm. He had seen enough. Marching up to Jude, he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." He mumbled dangerously. Jude tried to fight back as Tom began to drag her behind him.

"I'm… hey, let go! I'm busy here…!" Jude struggled, but sighed and gave in allowing Tom to pull her along. She shot an apologizing look to the guy as Tom stomped outside, onto the tour bus, and into his room, passing SME who were lounging in the living area. He closed it behind him and lightly pushed Jude further inside.

"What the hell was that Tom? Couldn't you see that I was busy?" Jude yelled. Tom rolled his eyes and began pacing as Jude folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to of foot as she waited for an explanation.

"What was up with what I did? What about you Jude! He looked at least three years older that you!" Tom yelled back. Jude rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what? You're aloud to get a fiancée and I can't even flirt with a good looking guy?" Jude asked coldly. Tom stopped pacing and sighed heavily.

"Jude. I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to watched out for you." Tom said quietly.

"Well don't. In case you don't remember, I'm twenty-four-years-old!" Jude said in the same cold tone.

"Jude, just because you're an adult doesn't mean that you don't make mistakes." He said.

"You're on the talk." Jude stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. Tom let out a frustrated sigh.

"That my whole point! I don't want you to make the same stupid mistakes as me!" Tom said a little too loudly. Jude unfolded her arms and walked to the door.

"I don't have to listen to this." She said, brushing past him. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Or maybe I do."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, turning around. Jude turned to face him and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"The door wont budge. Probably one of SME's jokes." Jude said simply. Tom sighed for the third time. This time is was a tired 'I'm-Too-Old-For-This' sigh.

"They told me they matured." He said exasperated, running his hand over his face. Jude laughed.

"And you believed them? Props to them for improving their lying skills." Jude said in a dry tone. Tom rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**And there it is. Part One of Trapped. SME did what they did in hope that Jude and Tommy would talk it over. But they forgot what makes Jude and Tommy, Jude and Tommy. Hehehe. Please review and I'll post the next, more eventful chapter. I hope you like it! **


	6. Trapped Part Two

**I'm so, so, so happy that y'all are enjoying this story! Every review brought a smile to my face, and according to my counselor, 'my depression is causing me enough, and it's bad for my mental health'. But whatever, at least you guys make me smile! And OMG. I just read two amazing oneshots, 'Star Light' and 'Instant Pain', both by hurray4harrison. They are so good! They made me cry in a good way. Go read them! I highly recommend them. Thanks for reviewing; Lose Youself in The Music; instantstarfanatic06; lileigh760; ilovetommyq; and Lil Spazzy Q. I love you all!**

**Chapter Six: Trapped Part Two**

Jude was now lying on Tom's bed, starring up at the ceiling while Tom was lying on the ground, looking at the ceiling also. Why Jude was on his bed, in his room, he didn't know. But he did know that he didn't mind.

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here?" Jude asked, breaking their at least thirty minute silence.

"I don't know. They're your back up band." He replied. Jude sighed loudly and got up off the bed, beginning to pace. Tom watched her as best as he could, wondering why she was pacing in the first place.

"Don't you have anything to do in here? Something to eat or drink? I'm starved." Jude complained.

"How do you think I feel?" Tom snapped. Her stopped pacing and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the ceiling, putting his hands intertwined under his head for some kind of pillow.

"Hey! We're hungry and thirsty in here!" Jude yelled, pounding on the door. When no one said anything, Jude kicked the door, forgetting that she had opened toed small heels on and cursing loudly as her toe began to hurt. She grabbed in and began to hop around on one foot. Tom laughed as her watched Jude hop around, clutching her toe.

"What's so funny? You try doing this in heels." Jude snapped right as she lost her balance. She let out a small yell as she came crashing down right on Tom, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ugh! Jude, girl, who thought that you would weigh so much?" Tom sputtered as the pain subsided. Jude rolled her eyes; hit his arm hard before rolling off if him and lying down next to him. Her head fell of his arm and she adopted in as a pillow.

"My toe hurts." She said, somewhat randomly. Tom laughed, and pretty soon Jude joined in. "It's… not… funny…" Jude gasped out between fits of giggles.

"Yes… it… is…" Tom gasped out in a laughing fit. Their laughed subsided and they both lay there, looking at the same spot on the ceiling.

"I would kiss you toe to make it feel better, but I don't know where it's been." Tom remarked in a smart alik tone. She hit his side lightly.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"Hey, I resemble that." Tom joked, instead of saying 'resent'. Jude laughed.

"You know what you can kiss to make it feel better?" Jude asked absentmindedly.

"What?" Tom asked. He saw a finger jam in front of his face.

"My finger. I hurted it when I fell." Jude said in a baby tone. Tom turned his head to look and Jude and saw that she was looking at him with her bottom lip sticking out and her already big eyes even bigger and shining. How could he turn that face down? He never broke eye contact with Jude as he grabbed her hand and kissed her 'hurted' finger.

"Better?" He asked when he let go of her hand and her face turned back to normal. Jude nodded, still not breaking eye contact with Tom. He smiled lightly. "Anything else you want me to kiss?" He asked as his eyes lingered on her full red lips a little longer then needed.

Jude really badly wanted to say her heart, to have him kiss all her hurt away. To make her feel loved and not rejected. But se couldn't say that. Instead she just shook her head and looked away, breaking the moment. He had a fiancée.

"No, just my toe." She joked. Tom laughed quietly. He wished that Jude hadn't looked away, but when he thought of it, maybe it was better that she did. Or else he might have done something that he would regret… kind of. He was just semi envious that Jude had the will power to look away, and he didn't. He was about to say something when his cell went off. He got up, forgetting that Jude's head was rested on his arm, and her head fell to the floor with a thump. "Ow!" She yelled, rubbing the back of her head. Tom shot her a look that said 'sorry' before his picked up his cell.

"Hullo?" He asked. A look of panic over came his features. "Wait, baby, just slow down… what?" It was obviously Vanessa, "You what?" He yelled. Jude jumped at the sudden rise in his before worried voice. "How could you! I thought… you know what? No. Shut up! I can't believe that you would do something like this! We were getting married! Yes were! We're over!" He yelled before slamming his phone shut and throwing it against the wall. It broke, falling into separate pieces.

Jude watched, now she was standing up and standing out of Tom's way, as Tom silently fumed, pacing back and forth around the room. She was slightly afraid. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knew him enough now to until he cooled down. After about ten minutes, he looked a little cooler. So Jude asked him.

"What happened?" She asked tentively. Tom turned to her. He still looked a little pissed, but she knew that he would never hurt her… right?

"Vanessa cheated on me." He said quietly. Jude froze. That was not what she was expecting to hear. How could anyone do that to him? Tom Quincy? She wasn't sure what to say, but Tom continued. "And you want to know the weirdest thing?" He asked, his voice rising. But he didn't even give Jude the chance to answer. "I can't even shed a tear!" He yelled, turning around and slamming his fist against the wall. He was shaking, and Jude thought that maybe he was crying, but when she heard that Tom was laughing, she didn't know what to do.

"Tom…" Jude tried. But he turned around and faced her again. He looked calmer, like his fiancée didn't just cheat on him.

"Now that I think back, I realized that I never really was _in _love with Vanessa. I loved her, but loving someone is different them being in love with them. Because Jude, I'm _in_ love with you, and I have been ever since you were a fifteen-year-old rock star with bright red hair." Tom admitted. Jude stood there in shock. This is what she had always dreamed of, Tom dramatically telling her that he loved her. But why was she suddenly feeling so… strange? Not happy? When Tom tried to approach her, she backed away. "Jude…"

"No Tom! I can't deal with this right now! Please, just stop." Jude pleaded. Tom looked like a wounded puppy.

"So this is what it's like to be turned down by two woman in twenty minutes. One of them the love of your life." Tom said quietly. Jude could already feel the hot tears falling down her face. She wanted to hold him, to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be ok and that she loved him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she ran over to the door and started pounding on it, calling for someone to let her out. Anyone. There were some noises and then the door swung open to revile a scared SME. Jude rushed out of the room and into hers, locking it behind her, and sobbing on her bed.

Tom just walked up to the door and slammed it in SME's faced, locking it also and falling into a restless sleep.

**So? What do you think? Awesome? Great? Good? Bad? Horrible? Worse then horrible? Tell me! Please? You know that you want to… **


	7. Second Concert

**Thank you to: instnatstarfanatic06, lileigh760, musical-cynders, Lil Spazzy Q, Tommys my 21, and skittlesxrayn** **for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Chapter Six: Second Concert**

The next day SME and Jude were all in Jude's room all day, working on music for different songs that she wrote either last night when she woke up and couldn't fall back asleep or she wrote them years ago.

Tom had been sulking in his room all day, and the only times that he had come out was to get something to eat, drink or use the bathroom. A couple times Jude had walked up to his door, raised her fist to knock, but couldn't do it, so she would just walk away and go back to working with SME.

Now Jude was about to go on stage, and she could feel Tom's eyes on her as he walked by to introduce them. On his way back stage, she didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, like it as giving her strength for what she was about to do.

"Hey everyone. I have whole set of new songs that I'm going to sing tonight. I've been very inspired lately and I've also written some of these songs a few years ago. I hope y'all like them. The first on is called 'Beautiful Disaster'."

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as dumb as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh when I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_His magical myth_

_As strong as with I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But afraid at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still leaves more than I can take_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster."_

"So did you guy like that song?" Jude called. The crowd screamed and appaulded. Jude smiled and she felt Tom's eyes on her. They had been there since the beginning of her set. She just hoped that they would stay there. "This next song is called 'Anytime'."

"_Anytime you feel_

_Like you just can't hold on_

_Just hold on to my love_

_And I'll help you be strong._

_But you're so afraid to lose_

_And baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world_

_It's keeping us apart_

_When I could be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now_

_Cause I could be the one to give you more (Let you know!)_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)_

Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart 

_I can make it all right_

_Now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_Cause baby all the fire_

_And I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real (baby yeah yeah yeah)_

_Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it alright)_

_Anytime you need love, baby…you're in my heart!_

_I can make it all right, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah! (Long note)_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm you're side)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (Let me be the one)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (Let me be the one, Let me be the one) (Alright)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right, all right." _

"What about that one?" She asked. Once again everyone screamed. Tom's eyes were still there. "This next one is called 'Miss Independent'."

"_(Verse 1)_

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_(Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_(Verse 2)_

Misguided heart 

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't wanna end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside, she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_(Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_(Bridge)_

_When miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_(Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_Miss independent."_

"This next one is dedicated to someone who recently hurt a friend of mine. She was cruel and insensitive. I hope that she's watching this." Jude said. The crowd booed (not at Jude) just for good measure.

"_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want the sympathy_

_It's cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_I just have to say_

_Before I let go_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_No, I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go without precautions_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Just to show_

_For all the time I loved you so_

_So_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_'Cause what you did was low."_

"This song I wrote years ago for someone who had hurt me. He came back and tried to get me back, and then afterwards I went out and got a random guy. So here it is. This song is called 'Play With Fire'."

"_I can't believe it's really you_

_Been so long_

_You look good_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_Don't ask me_

_Let me tell you how I been since when you left_

_Since you left me for dead_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you_

_From my life_

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me?_

Cus' I remember all the reasons people want me 

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me_

_But if you think I'd ever get with you again_

_Than you can just_

_Love me, love me, and feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn to the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire?_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_If you want me_

_You never know just what'd you got till' it's gone_

_You freak out_

_But I'm not falling for that game_

_Boys like you, never change_

_You made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough_

_For your love_

_But it was insecurity that made you run_

_It wasn't me_

_So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses_

_I don't have time for this_

_I'm off to play in Houston_

_And I'm too busy with a million things I'm doing_

_You can't make up for what you've done_

_You still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me, and feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn to the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire?_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_If you want me_

_Oh, by the way, by the way_

_I found someone_

_Who gives me space?_

_Keeps me safe_

_Makes me sane_

_Found someone to take your place_

_I am safe_

_In his arms_

_And I decided that only he can play with fire_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn to the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire?_

_(It's really you)_

_Love me, love me_

_(I hear you're doing really well)_

_If you want me_

_(Finally every tear has dried)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Boys like you, boys like you)_

_Play with fire."_

"Ok folks. I only have one more for you tonight. This one is dedicated to someone special to me. I was a jerk to this person, and I am sorry for it, but I'm just ready for what this person said. This one is called '1000 Words'." The crowd had different reactions. There was screaming. There were 'aws'. And there were some people trying to yell different stuff and her. But one thing that never changed throughout her set was the fact that Tom was watching her. But his gaze kept intensifying with every song.

"_Believe with me_

_Even if we are torn apart_

_Our feelings will unite us_

_That is what this song is about_

_I know that your hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages_

Shouting might have been the answer 

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_A thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)_

_And a thousand words (ohh)_

_Call out through the ages (call through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)_

_Make all of the lonely years to only days (only days)_

_They'll hold you forever._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words." _

"That all that I have for you tonight. I hope that you liked this set." She then motioned for SME to come up front with her. They all joined hands and Jude shouted into the microphone: "And give it up for these guys! They learned the music to all these songs today and played them perfectly tonight!" The crowd screamed and yelled. All four them took on bow together before Jude got out of the line and started applauding SME. They took a couple more bows before they all exited the stage. (SME.) "And now give it up for Tommy Quincy, national ex-boybander gone solo artist!" Jude would bring up Boyz Attack! every concert. As Jude and Tom walked past each other, they each gave each other a look of understanding.

**Back on the bus**

SME were goofing off in the living room and Jude was typing on her computer, looking up every now and then and shaking her head at the antics when Tom walked in.

"What, you couldn't stay back for my set?" He asked, feniging hurt. Jude lughed slightly.

"Well I needed to get to work on my book and I couldn't leave Spied, Wally and Kyle without adult supervision, so here we are." She explained. Tom nodded.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked. Jude looked up and nodded, bringing her laptop with her just in case SME decided to lock them in there again.

"Dude, don't worry, that joke is over. We're too busy planning our next one." Spied said. Only SME knew that it was really the next phase of 'Operation Jommy'. When Jude and Tom were in Jude's room, it seemed deathly silent. Neither knew what to say.

"Tom…" "Jude…" They both started. They smiled and looked down. "You go first." 'You go first." They tired again. This time they laughed.

"Jude. listen, I'm sorry that I came on too strong. I was just hurt because Vanessa had cheated on me." Tom said after their laughter subsided. Jude nodded.

"You know, everything that I said in those songs were true. But I'm just not… ready." She explained. Now Tom nodded. The talked about random things for about twenty minutes like they used to when Jude was seventeen before Tom said that he was getting tired. They said good night and Tom went over to his room. When he opened the door, he groaned.

"What are you guys doing in here?" He ask Spied, Wally and Kyle. SME exchanged looks.

"We know that you want Jude, and we're here to help." Wally announced.

"Oh yah? And how are you going to do that?" Tom asked with sarcasm and curiosity.

"Man, Jude may have been out of our lives for a few years, but we still know what she likes and doesn't like." Spied said. Wally and Kyle nodded in agreement. Tom walked all the way in and shut the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have my interest." He said, motioning for then to continue.

"Well, it's like this…" Kyle started. And so the planning began.

**So is it ok? I hope so! Please review! I know that this chapter is kinda boring, but the next one is better, I promise! 'Beautiful Disaster', 'Anytime', 'Miss Independent', and 'Low' are all by Kelly Clarkson. 'Play With Fire' is by Hilary Duff, and '1000 Words' is off of one of my video games. Lol.**


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm really truly sorry that I haven't been consistent in posting, but a lot of stuff has been coming up, and I haven't had time to write. Major family, tons of school work… I know that there is no real excuse, but that is the truth. I want to thank all of my loyal reviews so far, and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you.

Oh, and ilovetommyq (Liz), if you read this, I'm really sorry if I'm disappointing you in the way of our double team story. You can continue if you want to, and I know that if you chose to you'll make it great.

This is not a, 'I'm deleting account and never coming' back note, but a 'you won't hear from me that much for a while' note. I couldn't leave you guys with nothing, so this is the note that I leave you. I'm really sorry and I hope that you don't hate me. If you need to contact me, then you can e mail me at I set it up just for fanfiction. Or if you can't get through to me there, then there's I've had that e mail address for about five years, and check it daily. I also have a myspace, and you can look me up with the Instant Star mail address, although I think my URL is Not positive.

With love,

Shannon


	9. AN 2

Dear Everyone Who Still Cares,

I know that it's been quite a while since you've heard from me. If any of you still care then I thought that I deserve you an explanation. Some stuff has been going on in my life lately. Bad stuff. For a while it was just me trying to get caught up on school work and such cause I had bad grades. Then on Febuary 22, 2008, my dad comitted suicide. He shot himself in the head. It's been a really difficult thing to go through, because even though I barely ever got to see him, we were really close. He was my rock. I sort of turned to him when everything was going wrong. And since I've never had and never will have a close relationship with my mom, I really don't have any parents. So after that happened I drove six hours south of where I live to go to his memorial in Santa Cruz. That was really difficult because I hadn't met a lot of my family, like aunts, uncle, grandparents, and cousins on his side, and considering that we had to meet under these tragic cicumstances was worse. The day after the memorial I went up into the mountians with my brother, aunt, uncle, and two cousins to spread half of his ashes. Let me tell you, that is a wierd experience. And painful.

So, we got back home, a few weeks past, and I was supposed to go to Maui. This is a trip that I had been planning for months, but since my dad lived in Maui for 22 years and that's really where his heart was, it turned into his second memorial, so that his spirit would be in two places that he loved. I'm sure that some of you know that ATA airlines went bankrupt, and that was the airline that my mom, brother, and I were with. Since we paid cash, we couldn't get our moeny back caues they had no money to give us, so, all in all, we were 1,300 dollars in the hole and no trip to Maui cause no other airlines were honoring our tickets.

Then my mom crashed her brand new car.

Then someone else died.

My moms best friend and my sort of second mom. She died of cancer a week ago, maybe less.

So, all in all, this is what my life has been over the past few months, and this is why you haven't heard from me. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever post again.

Love,

Shannon


End file.
